Christmas at the Springfield's
by Xascul
Summary: Negi is planning to go home to his sister for Christmas and is thinking about inviting a few of his classmates along. What happens when he decides to invited Evangeline along as well?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, in case you haven't noticed, this is my second of my Negima Christmas fics. I will admit right now that I got the inspiration from heroes1202's story, 'Negima: 25 Days of Christmas.' It was one of the fics that really got me started in writing here on FF and I owe it to him for this fic. The idea is similar, except I wanted a more intimate gathering of Negi and a few of his students, instead of having the whole class.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor its characters, because if I did, Eva would probably have sucked me dry by now.

* * *

The Invitation

It was Christmas time at Mahora Academy. The campus had been decorated top to bottom with countless Christmas lights and decorations. The school was also covered in a think blanket of soft, white snow that day. Negi really enjoyed the snow, and it seemed like most of the other girls appreciated it as well.

Most students of Class 3-A were leaving for home after the term ended. The Narutaki Twins would be going back home to visit their family in Tokyo, the cheerleader trio was going to visit Madoka's family, Ku Fei and Chao both would be seeing their families in China, and so on.

Negi himself had planned to go back home for the holidays to see his beloved sister and Anya. He wanted to invite Asuna along because he knew that Asuna had no family to go home too, and wanted to show Asuna his hometown and sister anyways.

"I'd love to go! But I was thinking about staying with Konoka and her family this year." Asuna said to him one night a few days before the break. Negi casually asked his roommate about how she and Konoka would like to spend Christmas with him.

The chocolate haired Konoe heir overheard this and said with a more than enthusiastic voice, "That's okay Asuna, I think I can talk to onji-chan if I can skip Christmas with them this year and go with you instead!"

"Uh, are you sure it's alright with your parents?" Asuna asked Konoka.

"Sure I'm sure! I'll even invite Secchan along! I've always wanted to spend the holidays with her!" Konoka smiled widely at her own thought of spending time with the half-demon samurai. They never really hung out much after the Kyoto trip and Konoka had been dying to hang out with her more.

Negi was overjoyed at this. "I wouldn't mind actually, I've been meaning to show you Wales for a while. It's very beautiful during Christmas." And with that, Negi began writing a letter to his sister Nekane telling her the good news.

The child teacher mage of Mahora Academy had been meaning to do something special for his roommates. Sure Asuna and him didn't get along that well at first, what with Negi accidentally sneezing and causing Asuna's undergarments to rip and tear apart. Negi also had more than his fair share of some embarrassing moments with Asuna as well like the infamous 'bathhouse mayhem' incident. Even though Negi felt that Asuna could be a little overbearing and even disrespectful to him as a teacher, he still was grateful to her and Konoka for taking him in and he honestly felt like the two girls were like his family away from home. That isn't to say that he and the red-head didn't have any fights anymore because they still did.

During the Kyoto trip, he also got a chance to know Setsuna Sakurazaki as well, Konoka's faithful guardian swordswoman. He found out to his surprise that Setsuna was a half-demon during their Kyoto field trip, although she didn't look it with her white angel wings. Quite frankly, he found her wings to be really cool.

He also owed it to her for helping him out so much during the trip. Negi knew very well that if it wasn't for her help, he probably wouldn't be here now.

There was also one more person who he was considering inviting to Wales with him, and that was Mahora's own resident vampire, Evangeline A. K. McDowell.

Oh all the girls in his homeroom class, it could be said that he had the most.......complicated sort of relationship with the little vampire. Although Eva appeared physically no older than ten years old, she was well known as a super powerful vampire and dark mage who ruled the shadows and the darkness of night. His father, Nagi Springfield, was reputed to have defeated the infamous 'Dark Evangel' and trapped her at the school fifteen years ago.

In the beginning of the school year, Negi's first real test as a mage came when he had to battle his own student. Eva claimed that she needed the blood of the Thousand Master's next of kin in order to break the spell which traps and limits her powers.

The young mage's skills were pushed to the limits as Eva was relentless in her attacks. Luckily, thanks to some luck and good timing, Negi won his battle against Eva, and took one more step on his road to becoming a full Minister Magi.

However, Negi couldn't help but feel a little bad for the little vampiress who always sat in the back of the classroom. After being saved by her at Kyoto and witnessed first hand her full power, he did the unthinkable and asked to be apprenticed to Eva. Heh, the other magister magi would probably have his head for that, especially Anya. She grew up with her as her boogie man and would freak out if she knew that she was Negi's new magic teacher. She probably would see this as the equivalent of selling his soul off to the devil.

But that was beside the point for Negi, if he wanted to be a Minister Magus, he had to become stronger, and the only one who could move him on that path was Eva. The more he trained with the Mistress of the Night, oddly, the less afraid of her he became. In fact, he had become more sympathetic to her in the past few months. Though Eva probably didn't welcome his sympathy. It seemed that the only thing she welcomed was Negi's magic-filled blood.

Still, Negi couldn't help but wonder why and how Eva became a vampire ever since he first paid a visit to her cottage during the beginning of his first year a full-fledged teacher.

He had tried many times, though unsuccessfully to find out why his Master became the way she was now. He read in his books that there were essentially two ways for humans to become daywalkers. The first was through a kind of forbidden magic and the second was to be born a daywalker. Negi knew that Eva had dozens of spell books in her stash and wasn't above thinking that Eva transformed herself into a vampire at a young age. Question was why did she do it. She rarely spoke about herself and her answers were always short.

One day, about three days before Negi was going to be leaving for home he approached his magic teacher after another brutal training session. This was the day he though to himself, that he would invite his Master to Wales. If he didn't do it now, it might be too late.

After Eva had collected her payment of a pint of blood, Negi seized this chance.

"Um, Master? I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it now boya?" Eva asked while licking her fingers of any left over blood, after all, she didn't like to waste good blood.

"Well, I......." Negi began.

Negi had been debating with himself whether or not to invite his Master along to stay with him for the holidays. Christmas was a time to be with one's family and......he felt bad that Eva would be all alone at the school.

"Spit it out already, what do you want?" Eva snapped at her apprentice.

"I....I wanted to invite you and Chachamaru to spend Christmas with me and the other three girls!"

"Hmph, I would love to go!" Eva said.

Negi was shocked by this answer. "Eh? Really?"

"No, of course not you idiot! Didn't you forget that I'm trapped here?!" Eva's eyes narrowed at him.

Negi gulped but nonetheless pressed on. He knew that her being trapped would be an obstacle, but he had an idea up his sleeve.

"I decided to work something out with the Dean. He says it will be a school event, therefore you will be allowed outside the school for the winter break."

Negi took a deep breath again and waited for his Master's answer.

"Hmph, so the old man is trusting you with this? You know that I will have all my powers once I'm outside the barrier right?" Eva's eyes narrowed and grinned evilly just ever so much that she exposed one of her fangs.

Negi winced a little but nodded. That seemed to have sealed the deal.

"Alright fine. I'll go. Besides, I've been cooped up here long enough as it is." Eva said at last with a rather reluctant tone.

Negi's heart jumped into his throat and he hugged his Master without thinking of the potential consequences.

"I'm so glad you said yes! You won't regret it I promise you!" Negi said.

"You better let go of me before I change my mind!" Eva hissed at the boy, whom proceeded to quickly release Eva from his grasp.

And with that, Negi rushed off to finish writing his letter to Nekane and by the end of the day, the letter was already sealed and stamped and off to Wales already.

_I'm coming home sister, just wait a little longer! _Negi thought to himself as he got ready for bed.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Home Again

The last few days of school went by fast and before long, the class had its annual Christmas party and gift exchange on the last day of school. Negi was both happy and relieved that winter break was starting. As much as he enjoyed teaching at school, his class tended to overwhelm him and it seemed that out of all the things he could do, from surviving the end of year exams, to exploring the depths of Library Island, and fighting a super powerful vampire, the one thing he couldn't do was to control his own class.

But the last day of class he didn't really mind and let the girls have their fun. The girls came in on the last day with their arms stacked with presents and party assortments. And of course the girls couldn't resist dragging their young professor into the fun as well.

Normally, Negi would have wanted to stay out of this commotion but he soon found himself being passed around by his students for various games and such. When class ended, Negi looked back on that moment and realized that he actually enjoyed himself.

All that was fun and all for Negi, but the biggest present for him has still yet to come as he and five other students were going back home to Wales for a little vacation and to visit his family. Negi and the Dean had already arranged for most of the travel expenses such as passports and taxi rides for the six of them. So when the day finally came for Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline and Chachamaru to leave for the airport, they only needed to double check their luggage and make sure that no one wondered off at the airport.

On the plane, the six of them sat in pairs, Negi with Asuna, Konoka with Setsuna and Evangeline with robotic servant. It was a rather weird feeling for the group as they got on the plane and followed the procedures. Most of the group had not flown on a plane before much less a commercial 747 flying five miles above the surface of the ocean.

"Isn't this fun Secchan? We get to sit next together like this!" Konoka said not an hour into the flight.

"Um...yes..." Setsuna mumbled back.

"C'mon don't those clouds look so fluffy and soft? Oh! Look at that one! I just want to jump on it right now!" Konoka almost shouted earning a raised eyebrow from Evangeline.

Since they had quite a bit of free time on their hands, Negi decided to teach the girls a few Christmas hymns and songs in between meals. Afterwards, he left the others to do their own things.

Half a day later, the plane touched down in London International Airport and was a little past noon since they were flying toward the sun rather than against it. Of course, Asuna was completely caught off guard by this.

"Eh? How could it still be noon here? I mean that flight was like 14 hours long!" she exclaimed.

"If you had paid attention in class you would know that flying toward the sun you don't lose as much time than as you would if you flew against the sun." Chachamaru explained to her.

"Oh, I knew that, I just didn't realize it right away." Asuna said defensively. But Negi, Asuna and Konoka laughed and found it a bit funny.

"Come now girls. We still have a bit of a ways to go. We still have to catch a train to Wales." Negi said after he caught his breath. "Oh, you might want to put on you coats just in case, it's going to get cold really fast." Negi said as he pulled on his own green coat. The girls soon followed suit and soon their was a rainbow of various colored jackets and raincoats.

They walked outside the airport amid a chilly noon. Negi signaled for two cabs to take them to the train station where the group was going to be taking a train to Wales to complete the final leg of the trip.

The girls all looked wide eyed at the city of London. It was so different and looked so much older than the modern cities in Japan. Negi noticed this and made a mental note to see if it was possible for everyone to take a day trip to London during their holiday.

The six of them arrived at King's Cross Station not a moment too soon. They only had ten minutes to spare and there was that adrealine rush when they felt they might miss their train. Luckily, they managed to find their train alright and boarded just as the conductor had yelled, "All aboard!" and tooted the train's horn.

"Wow! I've never ridden on a steam engine before! It's so different than the subways back home!" Asuna said as she pulled her bags down the hall of the train trying to find an empty compartment.

"This is my first time as well, it feels so different that when we go to school" Konoka added.

Eva however said, "Whatever, its just a train ride. It's nothing special."

The others heard another long blast of the horn and felt the train lurch suddenly and started moving slowly underneath their feet. The six of them walked a little further and finally found a compartment that was free. They took a little while to pile all their belongings on top of the rack and finally sat down to watch the scenery. There was just enough room for three people to sit on the velvet benches. Evangeline and Asuna both got window seats.

Soon the train chugged through the London Metropolitan area and crossed into the countryside. It hadn't snowed yet but the day was exactly bright and sunny either.

For several minutes the six of them were silent and simply watch the trees and telephone poles whisk past them. Before long, the train was winding through the lush green hills of Britain and passed several quaint villages, ruined castles and keeps, and it was traveling through a storybook.

"Wow! You were right Negi! It really is beautiful!" Asuna said putting her hands against the window, her nose so close that her breath created a small circle of fog on the window.

"Yes, it certainly is really beautiful, I've never seen the hill and mountains so green before!" Chachamaru said.

"I told you so." Negi added back and also looked outside.

"It's just like those pictures in our textbooks, it looks so magical! Don't you agree Secchan?" Konoka exclaimed with a cheery smile.

Setsuna looked at Konoka and nodded in agreement.

Eva merely grunted and stared.

"Hey Eva? Is something wrong?" Asuna peeled her eyes off the window and looked over at the diminutive vampiress.

"It's nothing........" she said quietly and drifted off.

Eva continued to stare outside the window. They rounded a hill and was soon passing another ruined castle that was built out of stone and brick. As she looked at the timeless edifice, she drifted off into her own thoughts.

It was true that she lived in Britain before, back when it was still the Kingdom of England, and a much different world. Heh, she could remember a time when armies used to fight across the plains and sieged castles. She also smiled, one of her signature mischievous, evil smiles.

"Hey, I just realized something. You must have originally came from around Britain right?" Asuna suddenly asked Eva after about five minutes shocking Eva out of her little stroll down memory lane.

"Um, pardon me?"

"Yeah, you're last name is McDowell, so that must be....Scottish or something right?" Setsuna turned to ask Eva.

"Meh."

"Now that I think about it, you do have a slight British accent when you talk, almost the same as Professor Negi." Konoka noted.

"I suppose coming here....brings back memories......" Eva said not looking at her.

"Wait a sec.......how long ago was that........" Negi asked his Master.

Eva was slightly irritated. "Why do you need to know?"

"C'mon Evangeline! We're curious!"

"Yeah, was it really like the movies? Like when Knights dressed in armor and fought with shields and swords on the battlefield?"

Eva took a deep breath and steadied herself. She thought I couldn't hurt to tell them a little about medieval England. "I.......was born in the middle ages.....during the hundred years war......" Eva began.

"EH?!! that was like........over 500 years ago!"

"Hey, that must mean you must have lived during the time when Knights used to ride around and protect a princess! Aww that must have been so romantic!" Konoka exclaimed."

Negi had a sudden realization. "Yeah, so I guess that is the western version of what Setsuna here does!"

"Heh, I suppose you're right!"

"My duty is to protect ojou-sama." Setsuna said slightly blushing. She was being compared to a knight after all and couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed.

Eva continued on ignoring the outburst. "Yes, it was. I can remember when these castles used to house nobles and knights, and remember all the bloody battles the feudal lords and nobles fought for control of this tiny island." She smiled slightly at all the sight of blood. "Quite frankly I didn't mind, besides, I got free blood!" Eva finished with a short evil laugh. The others simply sweat dropped.

About two hours after they left the train station near the airport, they pulled into the station in a Newport, where Negi's hometown sat adjoining.

Negi and his students walked a little ways and was finally in sight of his home town. They were barely within the town's borders when Negi heard a voice calling his name.

"Nekane!" Negi cried. His sister ran towards him from across the hill and before he knew it, Nekane Springfield had the young teacher in a bear hug.

"Negi! It's so good to see you again! I was beginning to worry when you'd arrive!" Nekane cried still holding on to Negi like an over sized doll. Nekane tended to be more of a mother than a sister for the young professor. After a full minute she set him back on the ground and looked up to see the five girls and bowed.

Negi took this opportunity to start the introductions, "Everyone, this is my sister Nekane, as you could see we are rather close."

Nekane giggled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm very honored to have you all here in Wales for Christmas."

"Oh sister? Where is Anya? I thought you'd said she was with you?" Negi asked.

"Oh, she's coming right now, she fell behind when I heard you were coming and I decided to run outside." Nekane replied.

"Heeeeyyyyyyy! Wait up!" cried a voice towards town. Negi could tell right away that it was his childhood friend. It was not long that another figure appeared over the hill, Anya Cocolova.

"Jeeze Nekane.....you didn't have to run all the way out here just to see your brother......." Anya panted as she walked up alongside Nekane. She and Nekane both wore coats, scarfs and mittens. Anya's face was half-covered by hers. Konoka could barely stand still after seeing Anya. Konoka, like Nekane also had a knack for grabbing and hugging any object they deemed cute whether it was artificial or not.

Negi waited until Anya caught her breath and then started to introduce his students. He looked over at his five students and started with Asuna and Konoka.

"This is Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe." Negi began. "These two were kind enough to allow me to room with them at school. I have gotten to know them quite well."

"How do you do?" Asuna bowed and Konoka followed suit.

Negi moved on to Setsuna who also bowed, and to Chachamaru. He decided to not mention to his sister that she was a robot.

"Finally, I would like you to meet my magic teacher......"

"NO WAY!! ARE YOU OUTTA YOU"RE MIND NEGI?!!!" Anya screamed and in the blink of an eye, she grabbed Negi's arm in one swift move and dashed off about 300 feet in the opposite direction.

"Oh my, she sure runs fast." Nekane said putting a hand up to her mouth as she smiled.

"Dear me, did I scare her? Whatever did I do? I'm just a weak little human girl who happens to be a house guest." Eva said with a sarcastic tone and obvious faked innocence.

The other three girls looked at her and sweat dropped. Nekane however wasn't fazed by Eva, something that the little vampiress was intrigued by.

"Hmm? You're not scared of me?" Eva asked the other blond.

"Hmm? Why should I be afraid?"

Eva was now very intrigued. This person was also a mage, she could feel it. If so she surely must have heard about her. "Because I am an evil scary vampire?"

"Aww, but I didn't expect a vampire to be so cute!" and without warning, Nekane grabbed Eva and hugged her. The other girls had to do their best to hold back their laughter.

"HEY!! Let go of me!! I'm not some doll! I am the Dark Evangel! You're supposed to be scared!!" Eva cried.

"Hmm, looks like Eva can't scare everybody." Asuna said to Setsuna.

_Am I becoming too soft?_ Evangeline wondered.

When Anya had pulled Negi far enough that she deemed safe from that 'monster' Anya spun Negi around to face her. She had face that made her look more like a mother concerned for her child rather than an eleven-year old fire mage.

"Negi.......do you realize the danger you're in? I don't think you need to be reminded that she was the same vampire who has haunted us magi for years, "

Anya had every right to be scared of the little vampiress. Then again, who didn't? Back when Anya and Negi attended school together, her parents had told her stories of the evil blood sucking vampire who would take away naughty kids and suck their blood. Anya believed every word and lived in fear of her own shadow thinking that the 'Maga Nosferatu would suddenly pop out if she did anything out of line.

"Anya, please it's alright. Eva is not as bad as she seems, besides she isn't that bad once you get to know her." Negi tried to explain.

But Anya wouldn't hear of it. She knew what Eva was capable of.

"Still, I think that..."

"Tell me what Anya?" said a cold voice behind Anya.

Anya froze in place and slowly turned her head around dreading who it was. Sure enough it was Eva with her classic evil smile and narrowed eyes.

Anya reacted logically by trying to blast Eva with a fire ball spell. Eva dodged easily.

"Oh ho! Trying to best me are we? Where are your manners? I thought you shook hands with your guests not attack them." Eva taunted Anya.

"Wah! Stop it you two! This is supposed to be a vacation!" Negi cried trying to stop the two little girls.

"Boya is right, I really don't feel like fighting you. Not worth my time." And with that Eva turned away.

Negi and Nekane suggested that the eight of them get out of the cold. It was past four in the afternoon, and they were traveling for over half a day. The eight of them followed Nekane and Negi into town and to their home. Anya made sure to keep her distance from Eva who gave her one of her evil glances now and then. Anya shivered not because of the cold weather, but from the uneasiness that she felt when she was around the infamous vampire.

The Springfield's home was a little ways from the middle of the quaint little down. It was built in the classic English style with stucco and crisscrossing wooden frames. It had two floors plus and attic, and was a comfortable size with three bedrooms, living area, dinning room and kitchen.

"Here we are. I'm so sorry that Anya reacted that way to Evangeline." Nekane apologized to the others as she took off her scarf and hung in on the coat rack.

The other girls also started taking off their scarfs and coats to hang on the coat rack as well. "It's alright, her reaction was predictable." Chachamaru told Nekane.

"There aren't many who aren't scared of our little Eva!" Asuna added as well."

"Heh. I like to think of my 'job' to scare other people."

Nekane showed the five others to their rooms. The six of them walked up stairs onto a hallway and Nekane opened a door to one of the rooms. This room was a medium sized and had two bunk beds. The other one down the hall was slightly smaller and had twin beds. Subconsciously the six of them agreed that Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna would share one room and Evangeline and Chachamaru would share the other.

To Asuna and Konoka, sharing a room was second nature to them and subconsciously Asuna got the top bunk while Konoka got the bottom one.

"Um, Nekane? Do you mind if I share a bed with you again like we used to?" Negi asked as they left the other girls to unpack their things.

Nekane giggled and said, "Do you even have to ask? Of course you can! But why don't you take a nap for an hour or so, I'm sure you and your students must be tired from your journey."

Nekane and Anya left Negi in his room and went downstairs to cook dinner for tonight. Negi set down his bag and took a look around. This was the same room that he used to sleep in every night before he came to Japan. And without even removing his glasses, he slumped down on the large bed with his eyes staring at the ceiling. He really did miss the comfort of home.

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Snowball Fight and the Snowman

The next morning, Nekane got up about seven in the morning to cook breakfast for the group. Careful not to wake Negi up she tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. However halfway down the stairs she could already smell toast and waffles. Intrigued, Nekane continued into the kitchen. She was surprised to see the green-haired robot already cooking breakfast in a maid outfit.

"Oh, good morning Miss Springfield." said the robotic maid.

"Good morning, Chachamaru, oh my, you didn't have to get up so early to make breakfast."

"That's fine, I am used to it. I was programmed to serve Master Evangeline anyway."

"Master? You're not just her roommate at school?" Nekane asked while putting on an apron and setting about to make some tea.

Chachamaru continued with making waffles and said, "No. I'm also her servant and partner in combat. I am wondering why you were not scared of Master yesterday."

Nekane set the kettle on the stove and said, "She hasn't done anything to me, so why should I be afraid? And besides, I never expected the infamous vampire to be so cute! What kind of tea to you like Chachamaru?"

"I normally make Japanese style tea, so I am not familiar with English teas. I suppose whatever you feel is best Miss Springfield. Master Eva does not like to be treated like a child. She always feels that she has to scare people and act tough, so seeing someone not scared is a bit of a first for her."

"Okay then, I think you all might like some English Breakfast Tea, I think that might be a nice change than what you are used to. Still she doesn't have to be gloomy now, she is on vacation after all, and it's almost Christmas, how can she not smile more?" Nekane asked as she pulled out knifes and forks and set the table. She heard creaks from above signaling that the others were just getting up.

Chachamaru finished cooking the waffles and toast and carried it on a large plate to the table. "I am not sure."

Nekane was about to ask Chachamaru about Japanese teas when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Anya and Negi.

"Morning Nekane. Oh! You're already down here as well Chachamaru?" Anya said.

"Good morning sis. Wow! English toast and tea! It's been a while since I had that! Did you make the toast Nekane?" Negi asked while taking a seat at the table while Chachamaru came to pour some tea for him.

A few minutes later just as Negi and Anya were served tea, the other girls walked in still a sleepy eyed. Asuna would normally be up already but it seemed that jet lag got to her. She had her hair down presumably she forgot to tie her hair with her bells.

"Morning....." Asuna said still half asleep. She almost ran into Nekane on her way out of the kitchen and for a split second the two stared at each other.

"Oh that's right, I always said that Asuna here reminds me of you Nekane, especially with her hair down like that!" Negi said.

Nekane giggled a bit and set down the tea kettle she was holding. "Yes I noticed that. Would you like some tea?"

Setsuna gasped as she saw the similarity. Other than the different colored hair, "You two really do look alike almost like twins!" she said and took a seat next to Konoka and said good morning to her.

As Nekane poured tea for the younger Springfield, Eva walked in. She was dressed in a black frilly dress today with several lavender and white laces all around. Normally, it would come across as something sinister, but Nekane thought that Eva looked even more like an over-sized doll. She took a seat across from Anya and and helped herself to some toast. Unlike the other girls, she seemed wide awake.

Anya, though taller than than Eva by a few inches suddenly seemed to shrink as Eva sat down. Then again, making people seem tiny next to her was a skill that Eva could do, and only her. The little blonde vampire noticed this and caught Anya's eye and licked her lips.

"Eeeep!" Anya shrieked just loud enough for a few people to notice.

"Anya? Is something wrong?" Negi asked.

"N-nothing!" she said and quickly excused herself by carrying her dished into the kitchen.

Asuna sat down next to Eva and put on a concerned face as possible, "You didn't have to scare her like that you know." and helped herself to some breakfast as well.

Eva was slightly annoyed at this, "I can't help it if that little girl is scared of me. She seemed to have be fully awake now anyways." Eva said to the red-head. "Besides, who are you to tell me how to act, I am far older than you are." Eva said with her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Whatever, I'm starved. So this is an English-style breakfast huh?" Asuna said taking her yes off the vampire and glancing at the table. There was toast, waffles, fried eggs, assorted jams and tea all laid across the scrubbed wooden table.

"Yes it is. This is English Breakfast Tea and English-style toast. I don't know if you've ever had it before. Would you like some tea as well Eva?" Nekane said as she turned to the little vampire.

"Eh?! Oh, uh sure."

Nekane smiled as she poured Eva her tea. She seemed somewhat flustered though.

Eva picked up her tea mug and sipped her tea quietly. "It's been......a while since I had this....." she said to herself.

"Eh? You say something Master?" Negi asked.

"Oh, n-nothing."

Eva continued to drink the dark liquid slowly. True, she hadn't drank English tea for several years, the last she could remember was almost two hundred years ago. And since moving to Japan in the last century, she became fond of Japanese herbal and barley tea.

"Oh Miss Nekane? Can I help with cooking as well?" Konoka asked as she also ate breakfast. "I know a few English style dishes as well!"

"Ojou-sama....do you really have to offer like that?" Setsuna asked quietly.

"Of course! I love to cook!"

"Thanks for your offer. Perhaps you would like to help cooking lunch? I would love to see how the Japanese cook!" Nekane said. She was so happy to see that this was one of the roommates that Negi lived with at school. The chocolate-haired girl reminded her of herself in many ways. She was very caring and friendly, and always seemed to have a great big smile on her face. She was happy overall that Negi had so many kind people to depend on.

"Hey look outside! It's snowing!" Asuna cried out.

"So it is." said Chachamaru.

"Ooh! Wanna go outside and play in the snow! I've always wanted to build a snowman! The breakfast was excellent! I'm looking forward to more English style meals this vacation!"

"You're very welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Nekane said.

"C'mon Secchan! It'll be fun!!" Konoka said as she finished her breakfast.

So after the dishes were washed, the girls grabbed their coats and Anya and Nekane grabbed their mage's cloaks and followed outside into the chilly snow covered town. They all agreed that the open field just outside of town would be the best place to have a snowball fight and other recreational activities.

Naturally, the girls were very excited to see snow. Mahora Academy was a little too far south for snow, and seeing it in Wales in a western setting like this had a surreal feeling to it. Setsuna found herself being dragged around by the Konoe heir, but she had to admit that it was much more relaxing and fun, something that she hadn't done with Konoka for a while.

"Wah, slow down ojou-sama! What are you doing?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm going to build a snowman together!"

"B-but I don't......." Setsuna began, but it was already too late. Konoka was already gathering snow in a giant sphere and building the base of their snowman. Setsuna followed suit and also piled the soft snow into a pile to build the body.

Meanwhile, Asuna wanted to try a snowball fight. Asuna and Negi were on one side, while Anya and Chachamaru were on another. Asuna got to work building a small fortress while Negi made the ammunition. He had to admit, it was a nice pace since he was always teaching or learning magic. But then again, he never really played in the snow before.

"I'm not going to lose to you Negi Springfield!!" Anya cried, and pretty soon Negi felt a clump of snow hit him on the back of his jacket. Negi could only respond by tossing a snowball back at Anya. She loved competition, especially when Negi was her opponent.

"Oh ho! So that's the way you want to play? Okay then! Open fire!" Asuna yelled and started tossing snowballs across the field. Negi had to applaud his partner's skills, since Asuna had always been better at athletics than her schoolwork.

On the other side of the hill, Eva decided to stay on the sidelines and watch the other girls have their fun. She finally had a chance to be outside the barrier and although she could feel her body flowing with energy and power, she still felt bored and alone. She saw the other girls and Negi as childish and immature and felt that her pride as a vampire would not allow her to mingle with a 'lower' race.

Nekane decided to watch on the sidelines as well for a bit and decided to take a seat next to Eva.

"Hey, how come you're not playing in the snow with your friends?" Nekane asked.

"I......don't have any friends....." Eva said quietly. "Besides, I'm an evil mage......"

"Eh?! But's that's so sad! And besides, I don't think you're that evil!" Nekane said.

_Why is this little girl calling herself evil? She need not put herself down like that!_

But Eva wasn't putting herself down. The truth was that Eva _actually_ considered herself evil, although no one else with the exception of Anya actually called her that. Talk to any of her classmates and they would tell you that she was mean and anti-social. Ask the teachers and they might say that she was quiet and well-behaved, but evil was the last thing from their minds.

"Do you want me to prove it to you? I could......."

Of course, Eva's peace was not meant to last as a stray snowball hit her on the side of the face and knocked her off her seat. For one tense moment, everyone froze in horror. Asuna and Negi knew all too well what happens when Eva gets pissed.

"Okay! Who threw that?!!" Eva demanded as she got back on her feet.

So the little pissed vampire decided to get revenge by using her magic and manipulation of the billions of ice particles to create dozens of snowballs and hurled them at the others. Since she couldn't tell who it was, she decided to hurl several at all four of them. The others screamed and ducked behind their makeshift snow forts.

Eva couldn't help but feel evil and powerful now. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! This is what happens when you mess with the Dark Evangel, ruler of darkness and ice! Fear me!!!" Evangeline cried out, her high voice piercing the morning air like knives. Most people would start running in the opposite direction now, but not Negi and the others. In fact, they started laughing heartily and started hurling snowballs back at Eva.

As angry as Evangeline was, she did join in on the fun nevertheless, although she kinda took it to the extreme.

"Hehe, now you're getting it Eva! Isn't this fun?" Asuna cried as she threw another snowball at Eva.

"I won't lost to you vampire! Anya shouted and started using her magic to start hurling several snowballs at Eva.

Eva dodged them all as if they were nothing. "You fools! You cannot beat me! Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Come spirits of ice! Bury my foes in a blizzard of snow!" And not just dozens but several hundred snowballs came pouring down from the sky.

"Barrier!" Anya and Negi both shouted and a shield formed over the pairs. The snowballs rained down and pelted the barrier.

_Ugh...such power......._ Anya thought to herself as she desperately tried to keep the magical barrier from being destroyed.

Eva found herself somehow......enjoying this. These were the times she lived for. To utterly dominate the battle and stand high playing the evil vampire that was so rooted in her nature. Sure it was a four-on one battle, but who cares about that? She was the Dark Evangel after all.

So after several hours of playing in the snow and several hundred snowballs later, the girls and Negi decided to head back in for lunch and a break. Everyone except Nekane, Konoka and Setsuna were injured with some bruises here and there.

Konoka and Setsuna met up with Nekane first. "Well, we just finished our snowman. Ojou-sama wanted to move it back to your front yard if that was possible." Setsuna told Nekane.

Nekane said that would be fine and she conjured up a bit of magic of her own and in no time, Konoka's snowman was sitting outside their front door and when they got back, they could all view it.

"I just couldn't part with Frosty!" Konoka said. "He seemed so lonely when we tried to leave him!"

Konoka however put aside all thoughts about her snowman when she saw her classmates and teacher limp toward her.

"Eh?! What happened to you guys? You look like you just got back from a battle! I'll heal you right away!!" Konoka screamed and she saw the sorry state the five were.

Negi's glasses were askew, Asuna had a black eye and several bruises, Chachamaru managed to escape with all of her systems intact, and Anya's hands looked very red. As for Eva, well, she had a large smile on her face that only made her look more evil than she already was.

"Hehehe, well you see......." Asuna began...........

"It was just a snowball fight. No big deal!" Nekane explained.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
